Two Brothers Come Together
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: The brothers are separated. Both needing time alone to grow and think. They both think they are happy, but it's not all as it seems. When one is in danger, they will come together to realize that they need each other. Love fluff is coming up too!
1. Chapter 1

Two Brothers Come Together

**A/N-** I thought I would start a new story, not sure how it's going to go, but hopefully it goes well. I would like the thank those who have supported me through my other stories, and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Alone. Completely, and utterly alone, it was sad that I was use to it. That was how it always was, well after our separation that is. Alphonse wanted to do other things. I had to respect his decision, that's what the big brother did. I had to stand by him and support anything he wanted to do with his life. I was proud of him; he knew what he wanted to do. What was hard was the fact that I was now alone. I've never been alone; he's always been here with me.

Alphonse was working in Lior, helping put it back together, and then he was planning on staying there. He had friends and 'family' there. I may seem unhappy about it, but that's not it at all. I was happy for him; he had someone other than me that he could turn to in his times of need. That's something I could never trust with anyone else. I could never say what I felt to anyone else, Al was the only one I've ever talked to besides Teacher.

"Edward Elric! If you insist on still calling me teacher, you can listen to me when I'm talking to you." I was snapped out of my thought of Alphonse and ducked my head when a fist came flying at my face.

"What was that for?!" I screamed at her. If she was going to sit here and abuse me she could stop. I wasn't here to get beat to a pulp like I was when I was younger. I was here so she could help me more with my studies.

I asked Mustang for time off, to visit teacher and get help from her. Alphonse and I managed to get his body back, but mine was still missing somewhere in the gate. I didn't know how, and I didn't know why I knew that it was. But I knew, I knew from when I went in to get Alphonse's body. I saw mine there, my arm and leg, but it was out of reach, no way for me to get it without losing Alphonse's. I wasn't going to take the chance of losing everything I worked for just to please myself. I worked for so long, and lost so much to get Alphonse's body back, I couldn't complain though. It was my fault to begin with; it was my stupid idea to attempt human transmutation on out mom, trying to bring her back. I was done being selfish. I was going to live the rest of my life giving back to others; I had to pay of my dept of sin.

"You need to learn to think and work at the same time. You aren't going to get anything done standing around thinking of the past and what you did wrong. You are here to learn and try fixing everything you did wrong, and thinking of Al is not going to get you anywhere," she looked at me. I knew my face was down. I knew that there were dark circles around my eyes; I didn't sleep anymore, not unless she knocked me out. Her own eyes softened a bit and she smiled a warm smile, "Edward, nothing will come of you dwelling of the past, move forward. Both not might be real, but you do have two strong legs, get up and use them." I looked up at her in surprise. I looked at her for a deep minute, trying to read what she was thinking. I then smiled and stood up.

"You're right, what could me thinking of mother do to help me now. Thanks Teacher," I told her my thanks and then turned back to the wood I was cutting for her fireplace. I did have to repay her someway or another. She was helping me, teaching me, and letting me stay at her home for free, even after everything that happened.

What she didn't know was that I was trying to figure out a way to fix her up as well. If she was going to die because of a stupid mistake; the same one I made I had to do something to stop that. If she was going to die for doing the same thing I did, while I am aloud to walk around this earth like a normal human being, it was wrong. She was the best person I've even known, she deserved to live more than I did, no matter what anyone said.

* * *

Brother, how strong he is, he always surprised me when I was with him. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Everyone around here knew who he was, a legend of the people, 'Hero of the people'. He was like one of them, that's why people liked him so must. He understood people and their pain, what they were going through, and why they did the rash things that they did. I wanted to be strong like him, to be able to get up and keep moving even when all hopes were lost. He was like no one I've ever known before, one of a kind.

There were several reasons why I left him. One, I wanted to stay in one place. Traveling took a lot out of one person. To say you didn't have a home and family to go home to every night. I did now, Rose was like a big sister to me, and then there was her son from the war, he was like my own. It was nice to know that when you got home late, that there would be someone waiting up for you. Someone who cared and talked to you as if you were their first priority, I needed that. Then there was the other reason, the one that drove me away from my brother. It's not really a bad reason. I just needed time, and he needed space. He's the one that would keep me going; keep me moving forward. He would worry about me before even thinking about himself. I knew that that wasn't healthy for a person. He had his own ideas for how he wanted to go on when he didn't achieve getting mine and his body back from the gate. He needed to figure out the rest of his life, live it to his fullest. He didn't need me weighing him down.

"Al, you okay?" I looked up to see Rose. He eyes were glossed over, the baby was sick and she's been pulling all nighters for the past week. I nodded, she didn't seem convinced so I added a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I got up and started getting my stuff together. I've been trying to fix up and rebuild part of the old church that everyone loved so much. Right now people of Lior would gather in the big diner in the middle of town. I wanted them to have a place of worship and peace again.

"You're thinking about Ed again aren't you?" She didn't wait for me to reply, she already knew the answer, "I talked to Winry today, and she said that he's staying with your teacher, Izumi? You know, no one would think badly of you if you went to visit him. I'm sure you need it, not to mention he would probably enjoy seeing you as well." I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say, I've never really thought of going and visiting him.

"Maybe," I told her.

"Alphonse, he's your brother." She was pleading with me now; I didn't really understand why she wanted me to go to him. Sure he was my brother, but I wanted to give him space. "You may think this is what's best for him, but he's your only real family, the least you can do is visit him every now and then."

"I would be away from here for so long. I mean, it'll take a while to get there." I didn't want to leave her and the baby alone, and I didn't want to take the chance of leaving the people of this small town.

"Al, there's something called a train. I heard it cuts your travel time down in half," I picked up on her sarcasm. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl. Plus, I think you need time away from this small city," she was serious, and I knew she was right. I wasn't used to such small confined towns.

"I'll think about it," I told her. My voice was calm and quiet, but she seemed happy enough with the response. And I would think about it, I would probably think about it until I went to see him.

I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, got my bag and then headed out the door, walking down the street towards the old church. I didn't see that she was watching me the whole time.

**A/N-** I liked the way this one turned out, but I need some help. Rose's child's name, I have no idea what it is. I don't think they ever said, but if you have any idea I would love for you to tell me. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** This is Chapter Two. I haven't gotten any reviews or anything yet, but I really think this fic is going to turn out great. ^ ^

"I'm going," I blurted out.

"Going where?" Rose asked me with a very confused look on her face.

"To see Ed," I couldn't stop thinking about him since Rose brought him up a few days ago. I need to go see him. It just seemed right. There was also a feeling of 'worry' whenever I thought about him. Knowing him he was probably in trouble again, same old brother.

"That's great Alphonse, It's about time." She was feeding the baby. She looked up at me and gave me a warm smile, she was truly happy that I came to this conclusion.

"I want to leave as soon as possible," I told her. Her facial expression didn't change, but I could feel the atmosphere change. A tense feeling filled the room.

"Well there is a train heading out tomorrow at eight, you can leave bright and early in the morning. Do you think that sounds good?" The room slowly calmed. I had the feeling that she was afraid to be alone, it's been so long. I had to do this though. And she was a strong girl, she could take care of herself.

"That sounds great," I told her, a smile on my face. I was happy to finally be seeing him again. I would have to go to Dublith though, he was training with Teacher again after all. The thought of seeing Teacher after all this time made shivers run down my spine. She was probably going to beat me up, I haven't even called her in months.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Rose eying me.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking," I told her. She didn't have to know that I was scared for my life to go see that scary women. No need to make her worry for no reason. "I'm going to go pack," I leaned down and gave her a quick peck on her cheek and then ran to my room.

~xxxxx~

It was about a quarter to eight, Rose, the baby, and I were all at the train station. She insisted on coming and wishing me luck. I was worried about her but she insured me that she would be okay.

"I promise Alphonse, no need to worry. Just have a good time with your brother," her smile seem genuine and it lifted a bit of weight off my shoulders. I looked down at the little tike next to her, and leaned down to pick him up.

"I'll miss you, don't grow too much while I'm gone," I told him. He oh'ed and ah'd at me.

I then heard the train approaching and handed him off to Rose, she took him and then leaned up to give me a small kiss. I took her in my arms. And at that moment I realized that we must look like a perfectly happy family. There was only one thing missing, my brother.

"You better get going," Rose told me. I let go and headed off to the platform for boarding.

When I was on the train I picked a seat by a window on the left side so I could wave at Rose and the baby. When I got to my seat, I opened the window and looked out to see Rose holding up an envelop. I took it and looked closely at it.

"Don't open it until you are out of town, okay?" He eyes had a gleam in them, a shine that I loved all so much. When I didn't answer a scowl formed on her face, "Al, you have to promise me."

"I promise, I promise." That answer seemed to satisfy her because her frown disappeared and in it's place was another one of her warm smiles.

The train started to move and she stepped back and started to wave.

"Good luck," she told me.

"Take care of yourself," I answered back.

"Of course," she promised me.

When I was a good distance away I stuck my head back into the train car and smiled down at the letter. I didn't have to look to know that she was still waving and would be until the train was out of sight and I was gone. I slowly put her letter in my jacket.

"Edward, head up." To tell you the truth, I was getting really irritated with Teacher's yelling. "Edward Elric, you're slacking. FEET APART!!" There had been a lot on my mind lately. I thought this training thing would get my mind off of things, like a break. But of course not. My trouble followed me everywhere I went, I don't know why I thought it would be any different this time. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. "After everything I've taught you in all these year of me training you, and you can't keep your head up, of all things Ed." I scowled up at her.

"I'm trying, give me a break." I didn't tell her that because I wanted a break, or because I thought she would give me slack. In fact, I knew she wouldn't. If anything she would most likely make me work harder. No, I didn't tell her that for any reason but for not having anything else to say.

"A break? That doesn't sound like you at all," She looked down at me, for I was still on the ground. "Edward, what's wrong?" Izumi didn't always show it, but she cared about me. Me and Alphonse. We were her babies. And that was the reason why I couldn't tell her everything, it would hurt her, make her worry. She was sick, and I couldn't put anymore burned on her shoulders than those that are already there. Me being here alone was probably a burden, but I didn't know who else to go to. I don't have anyone else, I was alone on this hell hole called Earth.

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind," I lied. She gave me a disbelieving look. I knew for a fact that she didn't believe me, not at all. But she was the kind that didn't push certain topics. I think in her own way she knew I would get over whatever was happening or I would fix whatever was wrong, that's always how it was. She knew me, I didn't give up. I didn't back down until things were right.

"Well why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner," I just nodded and got up. I brushed my black pants off and turned to go into the house, I stopped at the sound of her voice. "You know that I'm here for you. Anything you need I will always be here to help you with your struggles. That's the role of a mother, to help." I felt warm tears form in my eyes, but I didn't turn around.

"I know," I croaked out, I didn't know if she notice. Knowing Teacher she did, but I started walking into the house again.

The whole time getting cleaned up and ready for dinner I was thinking about what she said. I couldn't help but think about how she was a mother like figure to me. Just because I lost my biological mother didn't mean that there weren't others out there that cared for or about me. Izumi was right, I needed to entrust more in her. And finally, since I've been alone, I decided that I was going to confide in her. I realized that besides Alphonse, she always gave the best advise and help, even in the most difficult of situations.


	3. Chapter 3

We were sitting at dinner, I was cleaned up and sitting in front of a full plate of food. Izumi and Sig were also there. Sig pasted me the fish and I took it with a nod. Sig was as quiet as ever, he never really said much but he was always there for Teacher and I, along with Alphonse.

"Teacher, I wanted to talk to you," I told her. I decided that I was going to confide in her, and I wasn't about to turn back now. I need this, someone to talk to. I need all of this, I need someone to share all of this burden with and all this regret and failure. She would talk to me, make me feel better. She would tell me things that I didn't necessarily want to hear, but what I needed to hear.

"Well, go ahead." She was waiting and I took a deep breath.

"Well it's about what you said, how you would always be here for me. Like my mother and all," I was looking at my plate now, I didn't want to look in her face. She could always read it in a blink of an eye.

"Yes," he pressed.

"Well it's about my plans, why I'm actually here," I told her, she sat waiting for me to go on. So I did. "I'm here to help myself, but it's not just me. I want to help you too."

"Edward.. There's nothing anyone can do for me," she said with a sad tone, I looked up with more confidence than I thought I had.

"Yes, I can. When I was in The Gate, I saw my arm and leg, along with Alphonse's body. I could have grabbed them, they were right there. In arms reach. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't risk Al's body. I was the reason why he lost it in the first place after all. I could risk losing what was in my reach, he was my first priority. But now that he's moved on, I can go on with the same task as I've been on for years now, I can get my limbs back. And if my limbs were there, and Al's body, then what to say that your organs are as well. They could be right along in there as everything we lost was. And I proved that I could go in there and get them, so I could go in there and get your organs just as I did with Al's body. I can help you, I can make it so you don't have to die."

"You don't have to burden yourself with that. It's my problem and mine alone. What I did, it's the consequences of my actions, and I finally came to terms with it. I don't need you risking your well being for my life, I could never ask for such a thing." She looked at me, but I wasn't giving in just yet.

"I never said you had to ask. Everything you've done for us, it's the least I can do. If you say that you deserve to die for the sins you've made, then you believe the same with Al and I."

"No, you were naïve children that knew nothing of the matter. I on the other hand was a grown women that knew the consequences before hand, but still recklessly went forward."

"We are all blinded by grief, you said it once yourself." I looked at Teacher and then at Sig, "I want to do this, for you. Wont you let me try?" I asked her. All I wanted was for her to be well again.

"We'll see, but first we need to get you fully well again. You still seem to be having nightmares, and you are dazing off again." She didn't wait for me to reply, "eat Edward." And so I ate.

~xxxxx~

It was morning and I couldn't get myself out of bed, I heard banging from downstairs but I decided it was just Izumi freaking out on Sig. again for being rash, or maybe yelling at on of your younger students.

I jumped up when I heard a yell of surprise, it sounded just like Alphonse. I ran down the stairs, three at a time and stopped dead in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Why the hell haven't you come and visited me in so long? And leaving your brother all alone. You seemed to have changed, thinking only of yourself uh? Well not anymore, not in my house. You just show up as if you haven't been gone, not even a phone call to say that you're still alive! Why the hell haven't you called?" Izumi was giving Al a full on yelling at, throwing fists and calling names. Alphonse, trying his best to dodge them. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Brother!" He looked away long enough, for he didn't see the pan coming straight at his face, it hit him square in the head and he fell to the ground. I looked at him in awe. "Long time no see uh? I see Teacher hasn't changed." He had a small smile on his face that I've missed so much, but wasn't about to admit it.

~xxxxx~

"Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy, with Lior and all. I'm glad that you are all doing well though, especially you Brother," he turned and smiled at me. I just couldn't be mad at him, I've missed that warm smile and those big golden round eyes. I gave him a soft smile and looked down. "Well Brother? What's new?" He asked me, but I wasn't really registering what he was saying. I was silent and everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to speak. Thankfully Teacher spoke for me.

"He's actually trying to find out a way to open The Gate and get his body back to the flesh again. He also wants to find my organs. Rash I know, I've tried to talk him out of it, but he just doesn't listen, stubborn fool," Teacher was looking at me, as was Al and Sig.

"I have to repay you, you've done so much for Al and I. I can't just sit around and watch as you give up so much for us and I give nothing in return, that's not right, or equivalent exchange. Whether you follow it or not, I do. I will follow that law and everything that it entails, I will get things right again." Everyone looked baffled, it was the most I've said since Alphonse had arrived.

"Well, we'll talk more on the subject tomorrow, I think we all need to get some rest. Especially Ed. Al, you can have the spare bedroom, there's an empty dresser you can put your stuff in. I'm also expecting you two to train together tomorrow, bright and early after breakfast." She didn't wait for either Al or I to respond or protest, just pushed us off to bed.

Al and I didn't' say anything to each other while we walked up the flight of stairs to the bedrooms. Al's door came first and he went for the silver door handle but stopped at his fingers made contact and turned to me.

"I've really missed you Brother," was all he said, and he stood waiting for a response.

"Yeah," was all I said, and walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I felt mad for some reason, maybe for him leaving me, moving on, or maybe it was me being jealous that he got to live a normal life with a body made of flesh. I knew I shouldn't feel this way, but I have nothing to show for the past struggles besides my brother's body, and he left me too. I also felt mad that Teacher wouldn't actually have a conversation with me about me trying to fix her up, as if she was putting it off. I just wanted everything right again. I fell asleep that night, and dreamed of the past, dreamed of Mother.

A/N- I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm really trying to catch up with all of my stories. So if this seemed a bit rushed that is the reason. The next chapter will have a bit more action. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I am such a slow updated, and I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though.

I woke up to crashing, banging, and yelling. I shot up in bed, the sheets falling slowly to the ground. I was about to completely freak out when I heard laughing. After breathing and calming down enough to focus on the brush voiced below me I heard teacher with one of her children students, the little fellow must had gotten in trouble again.

I then got up out of bed, brushing my hair away from my face and putting my black leather pants and white tank top on. Walking to the door I heard some more laughing, and I opened it sighing for all the commotion so early in the morning.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and ducked as a pan came flying at my head. I stood up straight with an evident scowl on my face as I stared at Teacher with a glare. How much I hated being picked on and harassed, I couldn't complain for everything she was doing for me.

"And didn't I say you were training bright and early in the morning after breakfast?" Teacher questioned me. I felt like being a smart ass, but decided against it, I really didn't feel like a fryer in the face, the sun wasn't even fully in the sky yet.

"Whatever you say Teacher," I said nonchalantly, sitting down and grabbing a plate. I was about to grab some rice when my hand was slapped, I looked up again with a scowl on my face. Why couldn't people just leave me alone and let me do what I want. Izumi was looking at me with a 'what the hell' expression and I looked back with a 'what the hell expression' even though they meant different things, our faces matched each other in displeasure.

"None of us have eaten yet, waiting for you to drag your ass down here, you will wait to eat with the rest of us, and you will stop glaring at everyone in the process, it's rude." Her voice was not to be argued with. So I put my hands in my lap and looked at them. I could feel eyes on me, people staring but I refused to look up to snap their heads off.

"Alphonse, could you go get the two little kids in the front yard, tell them breakfast is ready," Sig commanded Al. Alphonse bowed and ran out the front door, and Sig went through the door to the left of him that led to the kitchen.

Someone sat down next to me and I assumed it was Teacher, but I didn't look up to meet anyone's eyes. I was too busy focusing on the scars and cuts on my hand. I could point out how I got only about half of them, which was saying a lot. One scar went from the thumb up to my elbow.

Flash Back~

I was running though a forest with Al. Him clanking behind me in his metal suit of a body. Lust and Wrath were after us, and the forest was dark. I didn't really know where I was going, and that was fine as long as we weren't by the homunculi I was happy.

We were with the military, but they were too busy setting up a parameter, which wasn't helping the case that was going on miles away from where they thought the attack was going to happen. I was sure that I was going to get the heat for all of this when I got back to Central. Mustang was sure to blow his ear off.

I stopped suddenly, seeing a flash right ahead of me. Wrath must be doing alchemy ahead. I turned motioning for Alphonse to follow in a different direction, wanting to take a detour away from wherever they were. I couldn't fight them in my current condition. I was losing too much blood from my head where Wrath hit me with a metal steak.

We were running on a different path when I had to whip around hearing a stick snap behind me. I didn't have time to react to Lust's knife fingers coming at me, so I put my arms up to protect myself, Screaming in pain when her fingers made a huge gash going up my forearm.

I remember waking up in my brother's metal arms hearing gunshots and explosions behind me. I had fainted from the loss of blood and Mustang and Riza had made it there just in time to keep me from being made into hamburger meat.

Current Day~

"Edward?" Are you listening to me? I looked up at her finally.

"Yes Ma'am," I told her. Even though I hadn't heard a single word she had said. She nodded and then got up from the seat next to me when Alphonse and the kids came in, gong to help Sig bring in the food.

Breakfast went quickly and quietly. No one really said anything for the dark and gloomy mood surrounding the table was strong. After we all helped take the dishes into the kitchen for Sig to wash and then I followed Teacher, the kids, and Al out to the front. Apparently the work began. And I had a feeling that she was going to work the crap out of us, she always did when my attitude was horrid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Thanks: **OhJay x2

**Favorite Story Thanks**: RoxasxAxel4ever

**Story Alert Thanks**: dogluva12, etoile-de-saphir

**A/N**; I know it's been so long since I've been active, but lately I've been in the wringing more and thought that updating was the best choice for my creative mind to flow. So here I go. I hope you all enjoy.

That morning we were beaten, tortured and vocally abused by the harsh old women. Even the children were put to work. Alphonse and I were now sitting back to back, breathing heavily. I could tell that he was a bit out of shape, usually I was the one breathing heavier than him, but today it was the other way around.

"She's still the same," Alphonse was still struggling to catch his breath.

"What did you expect Al, for her to hug you and scream in excitement as you walked through the door?" A smirk reached my face as I got a sudden image of Teacher reacting like that to anything.

"Well I didn't expect this!" He raised his voice a bit, but it dropped down fast as he was probably afraid to get beat again. "Why do you stay here?" He asked me, completely serious.

I thought about it for a second, the true reason I returned here.

"Well, I have a dept to repay. She's done a lot for us," I felt him turn to l look at me; I knew this wasn't a good enough answer for him. I went on without looking up at him. "And I felt like I had nowhere else to go. I had to get away, needed to think, and I didn't want to worry Winry." I looked down at my red beaten hands. I felt him turn around again, and I sighed inwardly, thanking him silently for him taking that as a good enough answer.

"You could have come to me," this time I was the one to turn. Why would I go to him when he's the one that left me? It made no sense. I wasn't going to intrude on anyone, and I wasn't going to be the weakling following him around, sticking my head into his new life. "I thought you would, but you never did. I've missed you, and thought a lot about coming sooner, but I thought that if you haven't contacted me or visited that that was what you wanted, to be left alone." Al and I haven't had a serious conversation since we separated, and I was silent then too. I looked back at my hands.

I didn't tell him that that's not how it was; I didn't tell him that I've missed him just as much. I got to my feet and started walking.

"Ed? Where are you going?" Tommy the nine hear old yelled out to me. I didn't turn around, waving, I kept moving forward. I was going to walk until I felt it was right to stop. Until I found the answers I knew I had forgotten.

~xxxxx~

Brother had gotten mad at something I said and stormed off. One of the little boys yelled out to him but he just put up his hand as a wave, not stopping or looking back. I knew the look on his face, and I knew that I shouldn't stop him. He was on a mission now, he needed to do what he thought was best, and I was no longer part of the 'us' that decided how to go about finding answers.

Teacher came back, looking around after spotting me, probably looking for Brother. Her eyes landed on me and then she nodded, holding out her hand to help me up off the ground. I brushed the dead grass and dirt off of myself and started after her to the house.

When I got inside I washed up and let teacher bandage my scrapes so they didn't get infected. I was lost in thought.

"Don't worry about him Al, when he wants answers this is what he does now. He'll walk for days, no sleep, no food, barely any water. He'll come back looking like he just returned from the gate or hell," she paused, "he'll come back and collapse on the floor as he enters the house, sig will carry him up to his bed, and when he wakes up he'll feel much better, and have the answer he was searching for." She stopped and I looked up at her, she didn't seem at all worried that he may kill himself out there. She just sat there calmly, wrapping bandages around my hand and smoothing them down neatly.

"Why don't you stop him?" I asked her. Why would she let him do that to himself over and over again?

"You know how your brother is. He does what he wants to do when he wants to do it. He also decides how, and when his mind is made up you can't stop him even if you hit him with a car." She looked back at me know, only looking at me for a full 30 seconds before she broke our gaze and got up turning to the sink. "Why don't you stop him?" She turned on the water and started washing the dishes.

I didn't say anything; I just got up without a word and went to the bedroom I was staying in. I sat down, holding my wrapped hands thinking deeply. _"Why don't you go stop him?"_ She turned the question around on me and I really didn't know how to answer it. I sat there for hours, thinking, debating, and then finally, I got to my feet. I walked over to the door and went downstairs.

Sig was at the table reading the news paper, as I remember him doing ever afternoon after cleaning up breakfast. I walked up to him.

"Sig?" He looked up at me, "Do you know where Teacher is?" He pointed out the window. I could see from there that she was with the little ones, now beating them to a pulp. She had the book in her hands, the "Easy Cooing" one. That always used to piss brother off when we were smaller. Her reading a book acting like all of our efforts to finally beat her weren't making any effect, as she turned our bodies inside out. I smiled at the memories.

I said my thanks to Sig and walked out the door walking up to Teacher. She laid eyes on me and told the little ones that they could take a break.

When I got to her I asked her if she knew where Brother would have gone.

"No, But I don't think he ever has a destination in mind when he does this. He just goes. He never goes in the same direction," she looked me in the eye, "I'm sure you'll find him though." And then she turned herself around and looked back at the children, getting them ready for another lesson.

That was just like teacher, I didn't even have to tell her that I was going to look for him, she always just seemed to know. She could always read us like a book.

And so then I started in the direction Ed had gone, on a canteen of water in hand. I had to show him that he didn't have to be alone, that he never really was.


End file.
